The Trouble with Time Travel
by Rosalyn Lavoisier
Summary: is that it never goes as planned. Carry no proof of it, don't stay long in the same place, avoid talking too much about yourself: simple rules that should prevent any traveler from meeting an horrible fate. Of course, it's easier said than done!
1. An unexpected passenger

**Author's ramblings: **(1) Yes, I tend to do that a lot. Normally, you don't need to read those to enjoy the story. However, if you find something in this fis that makes you want to rip my head off, check my ramblings before, you may find there some logical explanation. If not, feel free to grab the nearest sharpest object you can find, I don't run that fast.

(2)Remember what I was talking about in (1)? Well, this is one of those...This story follow more or less the three first novels of the Aubrey/Maturin saga (Master and Commander, Post Captain and HMS Surprise). Of course, I will take some liberties, otherwise what would be the point of writing a story, eh? For an exemple, Mr Pullings will already have his scar. Try as I might, I can't see him without, even if he gets it way later in the books.

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, all rightfully belongs to Patrick O'Brian's estate. I'm only doing this for fun and to improve my English. Oh, wait, yes, I own my Mary-Sue. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unexpected passenger**

_In which our heroine is rescued, a journey begins and the Doctor shows much courage_

Nearly the whole sloop's company watched as a small boat was pulled alongside the _Sophie_ by Mr Pullings and Mr Mowett, for the news had spread quickly in so small a world. But still not all were allowed to remain idle, as hands were sent above to scan the sea for signs of a possible wreckage.

Indeed, no one in his right mind would undertake a journey in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea in a jollyboat, and it was obvious that something was amiss. However, nothing else could be seen around the sloop, and whatever answer to this mystery would have to be found inside the small boat.

"Sir! I believe there is someone in there!"

Captain Jack Aubrey's thoughts were disrupted by young Mowett's voice. Obviously, solving the boat's appearance would have to wait. "Pass the word for the Doctor", he instructed his first lieutenant.

Soon Stephen Maturin emerged from below and quickly made his way through the assembled sailors, just as Pullings gently laid the sole survivor on the deck. Behind him came back aboard Mowett, his arms full of what was probably the woman's belongings, a look of genuine concern on his otherwise cheerful face.

" I believe she's still alive", said Mr Pullings, looking at Dr Maturin.

"Indeed it would seems so, Mr Pullings", he replied somewhat dryly to the young master's mate. But Tom Pullings did not mind: he knew well, like everyone aboard, that the Doctor was always touchy before his morning coffee.

"She should be taken to the sick berth with all haste, she's badly dehydrated and most probably suffering from a severe sunstroke", said Maturin.

- Very well: Burton and Plaice, follow the Doctor and carry her below", answered Captain Aubrey.

As the unconscious woman was taken to the sick bay, Mr Babbington, one of the sloop's midshipmen, dropped nimbly from the riggings, and made his way towards the quarterdeck. He had been sent up with the _Sophie_'s best spyglass the very moment the small boat had been sighted and had completed his scan of the horizon.

"Sir", he chirped, "nothing to report in any direction!

- Nothing at all?

-No sir, and Stallard did not see anything either.

- Thank you Mr Babbington." Jack Aubrey turned toward his first lieutenant: "Mr Dillon, be so kind as to set a course north-west, from the direction the jollyboat came, to see if we might not learn more.

- Aye aye sir!" Mr Dillon saluted and immediately issued a series of orders to make it so.

The hands on deck sprang to their duty, but that did not prevent them from exchanging a few speculations when the officers' ears were not near, and disagreement often broke. As every common jack knew, women did not appear from nowhere in middle of the sea. Although on that matter every sailor agreed it was just too bad women did not, they all had their own explanation, and each hand was convinced his was the truth. But despite all the quiet agitation, soon enough, the _Sophie_ spread more canvas and sped away towards her new destination.

* * *

When Aileen first regained consciousness, her first vision was one filled with many unidentified creatures, looking back at her through the glass of their jars. "What is this place, some kind of museum of horrors?" was her first coherent thought. A more in-depth observation also revealed many books and numerous chirurgical instruments, or so they seemed. Those did little to ease her mind. However, she was back aboard a ship, the gentle swaying of her cot told her so, and it was still far better than to die of thirst and hunger alone in the middle of nowhere. Those who believed that the existence of a shipwrecked person was most romantic were idiots who knew nothing about what they were talking about. 

Slowly, she tried to get up and explore her surroundings. But a sudden dizziness overtook her, and the young woman soon had to lie back in her cot. Not only did her head hurt horribly, but her arms and face burned and itched. A little rest, and not a comatose slumber for a change, would not be too much, after all.

As the young woman was about to drift back to sleep, a thought struck her, jolting her back to reality: she did not know aboard which ship she was! What if it was a French or a Spanish ship, or worse, what if the pirates had caught up with her? Aileen cursed inwardly. "And that is if I have not fallen in the clutches of Dr Frankenstein!" she mused while looking again at the shelves and their inhabitants. How could she be foolish enough to sleep if she was still in danger? She had to know at all costs where she was, or else Captain Wallace's scheme, as crazy as it was, would fail. And Aileen surely didn't want to be the cause of its failure, she had suffered enough for those damned…." Papers! Les maudits papiers!" she said out loud suddenly, frantically searching under her shirt. Of course, the precious cargo wasn't there anymore.

Panicked, she searched around her, and saw with relief that they were on the table near her, their seal apparently unbroken. Carefully, Aileen stretched her arm to grab them and put them back to safety, but suddenly froze: she could hear footsteps, coming her way! Visions of horror on the likely faith of female prisoners aboard a pirate ship swam before her eyes, and she remembered all too well Wallace's unsaid warnings. Quickly grabbing a scalpel lying next to the documents, she lay back in her cot and feigned a deep slumber.

The person entered the sick berth and paused beside her cot. Aileen did not move and did her best to look sound asleep. "Jesus, now I'm hearing voices…", sighed the man. "She still has not awoken, after all." Aileen tried to identify the stranger's accent, but was unable to. The man spoke English, but did not fully possessed typical British intonations. "But no French ones either, at least", she thought.

The young woman slowly opened one eye and saw that the man, not very tall and rather scrawny, was sitting at his desk, turning his back on her. The berth being so cramped, he sat so near to her, probably so he could turn his stool at need and tend to her, that she could almost touch him. He didn't seem suspicious of something, because he had begun to read a book and was singing softly with a creaking, and especially out of tune, voice.

Carefully, oh so carefully, she sat in her cot. The man still did not seem to notice that she had awoken, and had since then removed his wig, which lay besides his book. In one swift move, she pressed the small knife on his throat, and said with a voice she hoped was threatening:

"I strongly advise you, sir, not to move, nor call for help and to answer my questions with obedience.

- An excellent suggestion, to which I shall most heartily comply.

- Stop acting the fool with me! Aboard which ship are we? Of what nationality does it hail from?

- My name is Stephen Maturin, and I, too, am delighted to make your acquaintance."

But his politeness was only rewarded by more pressure exerted on his throat. He sighed.

"I am the surgeon of the _Sophie_, which, I was told many times, is a sloop o'war. She is under the command of Captain Jonathan Aubrey, of His Majesty's Navy. Oh, and you may call me "Doctor". Satisfied?

Aileen's reply was drowned in a booming:

"What in God's name?" The previously introduced, Captain Lucky Jack Aubrey, was now blocking the orlop's entrance with his massive frame, and looked none too pleased.

" Ah Jack! My dear!" cried Stephen, "As you can see, my patient finally decided to join the world of the livings. And she is apparently in great shape. Would you be so kind as to convince her of our good will, and that no harm shall come from us, wherever she comes from?

Jack stood up, as much as his crammed position would allow, and said:

"Madam, pray release my surgeon and friend, and rest assured that you shall be treated honourably as long as you'll remain on board, whatever your nationality and your past deeds, you may have my word upon it. My name is Jonathan Aubrey, and I am the captain of this sloop, the _HMS Sophie_, and you can be sure I would not have a woman mistreated aboard my ship", he finished in an indignant tone, as if such a thing was unconceivable.

Aileen looked at the blond giant who stood before her, and felt relief flood through her weary being. Captain Aubrey was undoubtedly British, and a captain, as could be told from his uniform. Furthermore, the excited comments that could be heard behind Aubrey's back were also typically English. She lowered her arm, thus releasing Doctor Maturin, who, however, did not rise from his seat.

"It's alright, I believe you", she said, "Please do forgive my rash behaviour, Captain Aubrey, I had no idea where I was, and knew not the identity of my saviours, and I … the papers… Captain Wallace…whoa…"

Fear, and the rush of adrenaline it had given her, which had allowed her to take Maturin in hostage, left her suddenly, and she lost consciousness. Her body collapsed softly against the Doctor's back. Maturin turned around, caught her and gently laid her back in the cot. Meanwhile, Jack entered the sick berth. He asked in a low voice:

"Pray tell me, my dear doctor, do you have any idea what she spoke about? She mentioned Wallace, of the _Crusader_…

"Yes, I forgot to mention this, forgive me. Our survivor carried with her some sealed documents. I discovered them while searching her for other injuries, but her condition was such that I did not have time to give them to you." He checked the pulse of his patient, and with his other hand pointed behind him: "They are over here.

- Thank you very much sir. Do not worry, I understand that your patient's health should come first." In fact, Jack Aubrey was perhaps a little annoyed at this delay, but did not want to show it. He prized much the Doctor's company, which freed him from the loneliness that came with a captaincy, and wished to keep him aboard the _Sophie_. And so he said nothing, although he was now much worried about the fate of the _Crusader_. He suspected the worst. Otherwise, why would Wallace entrust a woman with important papers and then leave her alone in the middle of the sea?

Those thoughts whirled in his head as he went back in his cabin to read the documents. So preoccupied was he that he scarcely noticed the sailors and the marines who had come to see what the commotion was all about, and were now scattering out of his way. But suddenly, a very queer detail about what had just happened popped amidst his interrogations, and he could not help returning to the sick bay.

" Doctor, I've noticed that you seemed hardly moved by the accident, although you had a sharp blade under your chin. I must say I admire much your courage, sir.

- Why, you do me too much honour, my dear, in fact, there was nothing to fear! She could not have hurt me much in such a state of weakness. Worse, what she probably thought a mortal weapon was in fact one of my old scalpels. Quite harmless in fact! I left it there to remind me to give it to Mr Thornton, so he could sharpen it. My, its old blade is so blunt it couldn't cut bread! Really, it would not have wounded me mortally, I assure you.

- I _see_… Well, I must be off, I have much yet to do", he said, waving the documents, and finally taking his leave from the doctor, this time for good.

* * *


	2. Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, all rightfully belongs to Patrick O'Brian's estate. I'm only doing this for fun and to improve my English._

_Author's ramblings: Introducing a new character is hard, harder than I thought. I want people to know my new character and like her as much as I do, and to do so I need to introduce her, to write more about her in the beginning. Yet I do not want her to become the center of attention, because she isn't the main character. But I have no choice but to do so in this chapter, as the reader needs to know what happen in order for the plot to move on. I have tried hard to tell her tale in a way which wouldn't seem so "look-at-my-Mary-Sue-she-so-hot-and-the-only-important-thing-in-this story-and-the-other-characters-are-there-just-for-the-show", but I couldn't. Guh. I wish I could fast-forward later in the story where Aileen is more in the background, and have interesting interactions with the other characters, because that's what I want to write about. But it will have to wait...so stay tuned ;-) !_

**

* * *

**

_In which we learn more about the misfortunes of the heroine before her rescue_

When Aileen awoke for the second time, she found Doctor Maturin once more sitting next to her. But this time, he noticed immediately that she had regained consciousness.

"So, said he, "you have finally chosen to come back amongst the livings for good or…?

- Yes, this time I think so, I feel better. I've been unconscious for how long?

- Overall, nearly five days.

- For so long…Did you have, by any chance, any news of the _Crusader_?

- No, apart from you, we did not see anyone. But trust me, you are not the only one to worry about the _Crusader_'s fate. Captain Aubrey read the log you had with you, and as soon as he understood what had befallen the ship, he ordered that we search for them, but, alas! We found no sign of the _Crusader_ or of its crew. And I believe the Captain will wish to meet you when you shall have recovered a little bit.

- Very well, I will report to him immediately. I know the Navy enough to be sure Captain Aubrey won't want to lose a minute about this…

- You shouldn't leave your cot so soon, Miss…

The young woman smiled and scratched her head ruefully:

- Oh yeah, it's true, I was so busy threatening you with a knife that I did not introduce myself. My name is Aileen O'Reilly. And I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. Usually, I'm a nicer person than that….at least, most of the time!

- I forgive you. I can understand the state of confusion you were in when you awoke. And it was a scalpel; mind you, not a mere knife, that I use for my dissections. I am also a naturalist.

- Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and meet Captain Aubrey, since he wish to speak to me….

- But I do not excuse you at all: I refuse to let you leave your cot, you have not recovered enough, it is most contraindicated!

- Please sir, my story will surely help Captain Aubrey decide of a course of action! Captain Wallace and I had our disagreements, but I honestly believe something must be tried to rescue him or, at least, avenge him and his men. One of his attackers might still be around, probably heavily damaged, and perhaps…

- Very well, since you must. However, I shall be coming with you, and should the interview proves too much for you, back to bed you go!" said Maturin.

Supported by the Doctor, Aileen made her way toward the great cabin, where Maturin informed the sentry that the young woman was ready to see the captain, if he so wished. A little behind him, Aileen was the centre of attention, since everyone could now take a good look at the mysterious stranger. She was well aware of that, and she felt rather awkward, wondering how she should behave, wishing people would stop ogling. Aileen decided to concentrate on the ship, and noticed it was, as far as she could tell, very well kept, very clean. She also noticed all the officers were clean-shaved, except for Dr Maturin, and wore what seemed to be their finest uniforms. That was also the case aboard the _Crusader_, and she wondered why, knowing already that water was always rationed. "All the officers are probably wealthy, or else it's some naval tradition…" But already the Marine had come back, saying the captain was waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss", cried Jack Aubrey, "Please, do come in and take a seat. Thank you for bringing her to me, dear Doctor. You may leave us now.

- It is out of question", answered Maturin, ignoring Jack's astounded look, seldom used to having his authority so blatantly disregarded. " I shall stay, I shall stay. I must ensure you shan't exhaust my patient. And should you do so, I will immediately take her back in the sick berth.

- Very well then", said Jack, seeing he could not win this battle. "May I have the pleasure to know your name, Miss?

- Of course. I'm Aileen O'Reilly. I am much obliged to you and I sincerely apologize for the way I behaved toward your surgeon." Jack assured her it was nothing, commended her boldness, but hoped she wouldn't do such thing again, ah ah.

" I assume you wish to know why I was left alone in the middle of the sea… And I suppose Captain Wallace did not have time to write much of what happened that day before entrusting his papers to me." Jack only nodded, and Aileen began to tell her tale.

" I only had been a passenger aboard the _Crusader_ for a few days when a sail was sighted on the horizon. It was a lateen one, and the officers on deck soon stated her to be the _Cacafuego_, a curious hybrid of a xebec and a frigate, or so it was explained to me. I think it had something to do with her sails. I was also told she carried 32 cannons, more than us, and that they were also more powerful.

- Yes, I know her well, and had the chance to study her from a very close range. We had a chance meeting with her, and we owned our safety only to the fact she confounded us with a Dane merchant. But do go on, please.

- The _Cacafuego_ being much stronger, Captain Wallace had no intention of engaging her, knowing well it was unlikely he would win, and so he gave orders to run like smoke and oakum. The Spaniard was fast, but so was the _Crusader_, and everybody thought we could outpace it, although we might have to abandon the _Athena_ and I believe….

- The _Athena_, you say?

- Yes, I am sorry, I forgot to mention it. It was a Greek merchant captured by the _Crusader_ some time before the chase. It was a small vessel, carrying very few cannons. She was loaded with olive oil and cashmere, and surrendered without offering much resistance." Jack nodded and urged her to go on.

" I believe perhaps Captain Wallace hoped that another British ship would come to our aid, us being near Minorca. And so the chase began and lasted for many hours. But it soon became obvious that the _Crusader_ would not make it, even if all the canons were tossed overboard. In spite of this, Wallace refused to believe all was lost; he had much faith in his ship and his crew. Finally, he decided not to abandon the _Athena_, but to use it during the fight. Because fight he would, he said, there was no question of surrender without firing a single cannon. They could win this!"

Aileen paused. She remembered not sharing the captain's enthusiasm. The young woman did not feel so confident, knowing not the _Crusader_'s capacities, and remaining in the dark as to the precariousness of their situation. Until then, she had never been involved in a naval engagement, and it suddenly hadn't seemed so exciting anymore.

"However, whilst everyone's attention was directed toward the _Cacafuego_, the look-out's voice was suddenly heard: "On deck here! A sail two points to starboard!" Every man on deck turned to look in this direction, and we all saw, to our utmost dismay, racing towards us the _Pegase_, a French frigate of 38 cannons, most of them ten-pounders (this the midshipman beside me told me). The two ships were converging on our poor _Crusader_ and the _Athena_, with the intent, clear even to me, to take us. And that was what was disturbing: it seemed both enemies were working as a team, and bearing on us fast. And further observation confirmed it was no mere suspicion from our part."

Upon hearing this, Jack frowned:

" This is rather unusual. The French and the Spaniards, although they are allies, bear no love for each other. They fight side by side during fleet actions, but otherwise they avoid each other. And I certainly don't recall any action where a French frigate and a Spanish privateer worked together!

"Captain Wallace, faced with this dire situation, went deep in conversation with his first lieutenant for many minutes. I did not hear what he said. Then, he left the quarterdeck and went briskly to his cabin. He met me on his way, and ordered me to follow him, without telling me more. Once in his cabin, he told me what he had in mind. Believe me, I hadn't foreseen this!"

* * *

" _Mlle O'Reilly, I shan't hide the truth from you: our situation is pretty desperate. My ship is fast, and my men aren't no cowards, yet I cannot hope to defeat both of our pursuers. With God's blessings, and a little luck, I could outrun one, or fight it successfully, but if both ships indeed attack us together, well, I'm afraid we are laid by the lee, doomed. Despite the odds, I shan't surrender without a fight, and I intend to thump' em as hard as I may before I strike my colours, by Jove!_

_- I understand, sir. I commend your courage. You can depend on me, I know how to fight, and I won't let you down!_

_- Don't be ridiculous, woman! 'Tis not your place!_

_- No, you do not understand, I really can fight! Else why would I travel alone all by myself if I could not defend myself?" Aileen answered, irritated. Her injured pride made her forget her previous fears, and now she was angry. She knew well that the captain's reaction was normal, and usually she did not mind. But she was nervous, and spoke without thinking._

" _Miss, please, time is running out and I have none to spare for such childishness! That is precisely because I suspect you can survive alone that I refuse to keep you aboard with us! _

_- And where do you want me to go? We're in the middle of the sea!" said Aileen, now really peeved. She knew she was being childish again, but frankly didn't care. She did not understand the man: first he complimented her about how she could manage by herself, acknowledging that she could defend the ship, and then wished to get rid of her. In her skittish mind, it was a nonsense. _

_Wallace sighed once more: he who loved spirited woman was starting to change his mind._

" _I want you to take these documents with you, documents which are, I believe, of the utmost importance. Normally, when a ship is about to be taken, her captain throws them overboard, but I cannot, I do not want to do so with those. Furthermore, my instincts are telling me, and mind you they seldom have been wrong before, that our pursuers are here solely for those papers. They would not expend so much efforts to catch us otherwise, we are small, we are not worth the trouble. And it would be foolish of me to pride myself they are after me only for the Crusader's reputation. In any case, I will not let you fall into the hands of those brutes. The Pegase's officers will treat you with respect, but it will not be so aboard the Cacafuego…"_

_Wallace looked up from the letter he was writing to see a very humbled Aileen, who suddenly felt very small, all bravado gone. He quickly continued: "But I will not let this happen, do not be afraid. You will be far gone when they'll reach us, carrying the mission I just gave you. Soon we will part from all of our small boats, like every captain do when he wish to pick up more speed. Our enemies won't slow down their chase for that, and certainly won't spare a second glance to them. You will hide in one of them, with food and water aplenty. It shouldn't be long before one of our own find and rescue you, we are not far from Mahon, and our fleet frequently patrols the area, especially at this time of the year. Furthermore, we will give you a compass just to be sure….you do remember your lessons, don't you?_

_Aileen could only nod. Thousand of objections swirled in her head…Thousands of way it could go horribly wrong. Suddenly, reality seemed a lot less romantic than all those movies where pirates were, deep down inside, really nice guys just there to save the day. Her now panicked mind finally managed to pick one of the numerous reasons why this was madness: _

"_Er, what if I am rescued by a ship which is not British, and not on our side…_

_- If this happens, then you shall have no choice but to destroy the papers…_

_- And I…?_

_- This close to Mahon, it cannot be anything else but French or Spanish ships, no pirates dare to come this close anymore…"_

_Aileen wasn't feeling reassured, but she also understood that she had no choices, and that no path was without danger._

"_I see. I shall do my best." She felt strangely calm. "I have no option left I suppose._

_- Thank you very much….The best of luck to you!"_

* * *

" The remaining time spent aboard the _Crusader_ whizzed by, and it's rather vague now, I have trouble recalling it. The whole crew bustled around me, preparing the ship for what was to come, but I did not really saw them. I only remember Mr Foster's voice, explaining to me the basics of navigation, so I could steer my boat by myself. Soon, the jollyboat was lowered alongside the _Crusader_, with me aboard, well hidden under some kind of tarpaulin. The boat was finally cast off, and thus my journey began.

A few moments later, the _Cacafuego_ passed me by, but as Captain Wallace had foreseen, the crew, which I heard clearly from my hiding place, did not waste time to observe carefully the small boat, and so I escaped unnoticed.

I stayed hidden for a while, but when I heard the roar of the cannons as the battle began, I could hide no more and had to watch. The four ships were in any case too far and above all too busy to notice me. With young Foster's glass, which he had kindly given me, I was able to witness the _Crusader_'s desperate last stand. Despite its small size, the sloop mauled cruelly his enemies, almost each shot flying home, and the _Athena_ did her best with the few cannons she possessed. But, inexorably, the _Pegase_ and the _Cacafuego_ were getting closer, ready to board the sloop. Then something amazing happened: the _Athena_, with one surprisingly swift move for such an old tub, rammed the _Pegase_ with all her might. I don't think the French saw this coming! I believe perhaps that's why the _Athena_ remained by our side, although she was much slower. In any case, I salute Mr Boyd, who commanded her: it was a dashing move! And it did give the _Crusader_ a slight advance, although the _Pegase_'s wings weren't cut off yet.

Once more, the _Crusader_'s crew made their captain proud, and fought like lions, giving everything they got. However, the great number of their opponents was finally to be their demise. I witnessed the last moments of their resistance. God did I feel helpless. Soon after that, night fell and I could see no more. I did not see the _Crusader_'s colours being struck. I was not hearing anything anymore, I was drifting away. Two hours passed like that, when a great light broke the darkness."

Jack was standing on the edge of his seat: "So? What did you see? Speak!"

When Aileen spoke again, it was with a low voice, full of sadness:

"It was the _Crusader_, I am sure of it. A few minutes later, I heard an explosion, and suddenly it was almost as bright as day. Some time later, the flames died and I could not see anything once again. You ought to believe me: I wished to go and aid them so much, I beg you to believe me, it was unbearable! But I could not disobey Captain Wallace: if those papers had fallen into our opponents' hands…all that…for naught…" Aileen dried her eyes, under the sympathetic eye of Stephen, while Jack, his face hard, was pacing in front of them. Aileen, however, hadn't finished her tale yet.

"Anyway, I do not think I would have make it. When the sun rose at last, I immediately tried to set sail towards what I thought was the spot where the battle took place. The sea was empty, and no ship could be seen, but I still could see some debris floating here and there. I said "tried", because I was never able to reach the wreck. I am no sailor, and Mr Foster's theory was well explained but…the strong current did not help me, and the wind was very capricious. And so try as I might, I could not steer the jollyboat in the right direction. I swear: I never had been this pissed off!" At those words, Jack and Stephen's eyebrows rose, but Aileen did not notice. "I saw the few remaining pieces dwindle in the horizon, totally helpless. And my navigation skills did not get any better later on: I found my bearings as well as I could, but even when I was sure of the direction to follow, I was not always able to keep it. Most of the time, I turned around in circles or sailed towards God-knows-where!

But the worst of it was, I think, when I realized one of my small barrels of water had a leak, and it was almost empty. I don't know how this happened…but anyway. Even if I was careful not to drink much, what remained wouldn't last long. And even I know that drinking seawater is not a good idea! But the more time passed, the more it became tempting… And the blazing sun wasn't being any help. Soon I weakened, and had not enough strength to steer the boat. Although, I've said it, I wonder if it would have made any differences was I able to do so. I don't remember when exactly I've lost consciousness….the last days were rather muddled….I think I had hallucinations. And then you have found me, and that's all."

Aileen rubbed her eyes, then looked at the two men, waiting for more questions. Jack indeed opened his mouth to ask for a second report of the battle, in case he could learn more crucial details, but Stephen beat him to it and spoke first: " My dear, I see that you are exhausted, as I feared." Then, looking at Jack: " All further questions you might have will have to wait, she must have some rest!" He gently shook Aileen, who had managed to fall asleep during this short lapse of time, and helped her to walk back to the sickbay. He was also full of questions, but he knew better than Jack how to bid his time.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions and Decisions

_Author's Notes:_ (1) Woo-hoo! finally let me update my story, so here is one more chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks for your patience :) Lots of love to everyone!

(2) I am obsessed with details. So much so that I researched so that the geographical cordinates were if not exact at least credible. The facts related by dear Mowett were taken from the novel "Master and Commander", as well as two excellent books: "Patrick O'Brian's Navy", by Richard O'Neil, and "Nelson's Navy: The Ships, Men and Organization, 1793-1815", by Brian Lavery. Those two books have been lifesafers to get life aboard, as well as a man o'war anatomy,rightly described. I shall never thank my boyfriend enough for offering them to me!

**Chapter 3: Suspicions and decisions**

_In which Captain Aubrey make a heart-wrenching decision as we learn more about the mysteries of the rigging._

_Saturday, April the 14th 1801. Light breeze blowing from the northeast. Latitude: 36º42'N. Longitude: 18º20'E. Are bound for a small island, south of the Greek archipelagos, for water supplies. M. Jenkinson knows those waters well, and is confident we shall find a small stream._

_On the island. Went there myself so I could make more precise observations and map the place carefully. Water casks filled without incidents. Weather beautiful, and so allowed the men some free time._

_Back aboard, with two more passengers. The meeting was most unusual, and merits to be fully reported here, with all the details. I had ventured further up on the small island, because I was informed by M. Jenkinson that an ancient Greek temple was still standing somewhere on the island, and I wished to see it. While we were exploring the ruins, we saw that they were inhabited. A man was sitting alone on the steps of the temple. He had his eyes closed, and did not stir when we hailed him. I deduced that perhaps he spoke not our language, since he did not seem from England, nor from any country of the old world. He was from the East Indies, that much I could tell, but I could not identify his archaic armour for sure, despite having been in service in those parts of the world for many years. M. Boyd hailed him one more time, and the man opened his eyes, but did nothing else…as if he did not acknowledge our presence. It was only when we got closer to him that he rose swiftly and unsheathed his sword, as if it could save him from our muskets! He did it even though two of my men were taking aim at him, and despite my order to drop his weapon. But then a voice, barely audible, rose from behind him, in a language I did not know, bade him to let us through I suppose, because that is what he did._

_I was most surprised to find inside my old acquaintance, Sir Walter Chandler, a poet and a linguist, who I regard with esteem for his anthology of poems from my homeland. Lying there in the dark, he appeared to me very diminished and obviously suffering. We brought him back aboard to entrust him in the capable hands of M. Smith._

_Sunday, April the 15th, 1801. Latitude: 35º47'N, Longitude: 16º33'E. Our guest is getting weaker by the hour; I am afraid he will not remain with us much longer. Sir Chandler is affected by a serious fever, and is often delirious. In one of his rare moments of sanity, he asked to see me, and made me take an oath on my sacred honour to carry his papers home and entrust them to someone in the Admiralty who I deemed trustworthy. Before his mind wandered away once more, he told me that those documents were of the utmost importance, and that not only lives depended on them, but also maybe the outcome of the war. At first, I must confess, I doubted the man's sanity, but rarely have I seen such desperate determination, and so I believed him. Even if I don't think the papers are that vital, surely they are enough to entrust them to my cousin, who is a member of the Parliament. He shall know what to make of them. That is the least I can do for this poor unfortunate man._

_…_

_Tuesday, April the 17th 1801. Latitude: 37º07'N; Longitude 12º18'E. Committed to the deep the body of Sir Walter Chandler, passenger. May he rest in peace._

_Friday, April the 20th 1801._ _Latitude 38º68'N; Longitude 08º58'E. The man accompanying Sir Chandler was found dead this morning. It appears he sliced his bowels open with his own sword and his head was cut. I doubt that he was able to do the later alone, but an investigation of course found nothing. I refuse to believe that one of my men could do such a thing….but we never know, unfortunately._

According to Miss O'Reilly, the man has committed suicide according to a ritual particular to his rank. If it is indeed the case, then we cannot decently give a Christian service to a man who has taken his own life, even if it is common practice amongst his people. In any case, he was probably a pagan.

_Monday, April the 23rd 1801. Latitude 40º32'N; Longitude 06º29'E. I am beginning to suspect Miss O'Reilly to have committed the decapitation, although I cannot resolve myself to admit that this frail creature could have committed such a barbaric act. But I have no proof anyway, none but a series of circumstances, and I do not for now know Miss O'Reilly's version of the events. Since this happened, she is more taciturn, more withdrawn. This is abnormal, as she normally has a cheerful and very sociable temperament, although she sometimes is too much spirited for her own good. She used to ask us a thousand questions, and would not leave us alone lest she understood the answers we had given her.. It was a bother most of the time, until she was permitted to join the midshipmen in their daily lesson. Her insatiable curiosity was satisfied, and my men could go to their duty in peace. But this has changed, she is barely aware of what's going on around her. Her only reaction was a violent outburst yesterday, when, as it is custom, the possessions of the yellow man were sold before the mast. She fiercely opposed to the sale of his two swords, so much that M. Moore, who wished to buy them, had to beat a retreat. Honestly, I don't know what to make of her anymore. And I still do not know what happened that day. _

Captain Aubrey laid down the journal and rubbed his eyes wearily. He then left his cabin, headed for the sacrosanct quarterdeck and began to pace thoughtfully. Until now, Miss O'Reilly's report corresponded with Wallace's log. Except for the encounter of the _Cacafuego_ and the _Pégase_, of course, that Wallace did not have the chance to fully consign. And so, he did not know anything about the fate of those ships, which bothered him greatly. Were they still lurking in those waters? Jack had no wish to confront them, at least not both at the same time….poor old _Sophie_ would not stand a chance, he'd be blown out of the water for sure!

As for the fact that his passenger might have beheaded a man….Jack did not believe it. How could a small creature like that deliver a blow with enough strength and precision to take the head off in one single shot? He had a lot of esteem for Wallace, a courageous man, a true sailor. But the man was also a passionate and romantic man, like most Scots. The sheer recklessness of his plan…to cast away a woman alone in the middle of the sea! And the importance he gave to the last word of Sir Chandler, a learned man doubtlessly, but obviously stricken with delirium…

"What is more", said he inwardly while making another sharp turn, "I cannot say if those papers were really worth it, I do not recognize the language….Chinese perhaps….In any case, I can't read a word! And the rest, in French, seems of no importance…personal letters which reveal nothing…at least as far as I can decipher".

But on the other side, there was the fact that a Spaniard privateer and a French frigate had joined forces together. Surely there was something amiss.

And there was the question as to who must he entrust those documents to. Jack had not the support of many members of the Parliament…except perhaps Heneage's brother, and still…giving them to his father was of course out of question. It was like telling it to Boney himself.

The scolding face of Admiral Harte pervaded his mind. "I suppose the right thing to would be to entrust them into _capable_ hands", he sighed. But this meant returning to Port Mahon, which the _Sophie_ had just left behind. Gallantry and prudence would advocate that he turn around and safely deposit poor Miss O'Reilly and her burden ashore but….All this would equal to ruin a cruise he had worked hard to get…no, that Molly had worked hard to get him….And nothing could predict what the old fart had in mind for his wife's lover. Probably something far less lucrative, and worse, far more boring, like the blockade of Toulon. And Jack Aubrey was not willing to take that risk.

But while his body was pacing the quarterdeck, and his mind weighing the pros and cons, Jack had to face his thrice-damned conscience: he had to go back. It was breaking his heart – and his purse – but he believed it was his duty to deliver those papers to his superior, and, most of all, to warn the Admiralty about the fate of poor Wallace. This way, or so he hoped, all would know what had befallen the _Crusader_, and this would raise the chance to pay back the Frogs and the Spaniards for what they did. Yes, sighed once more Jack, he had to go back, and rail at his new passenger would change nothing.

Meanwhile, on another part of the deck, escorted by Mr Mowett and Mr Babbington, Aileen was recovering slowly. Since Dr Maturin had joined the crew of the _Sophie_, William Mowett had improvised himself official guide and protector of all the clumsy landlubbers who would come aboard. Unfortunately for him, however, he had trouble catching the attention of the pretty lady, as he had in William Babbington a most fierce contestant. The later, despite his small height and his youth – he was barely twelve – was already an accomplished seducer. He managed to win the favours of all, old and young, ugly and beautiful, and most of the time attracted on himself many misfortunes. But it did not slow him down, far from it, and right now he was displaying his most charming smiles and recalling his most droll anecdotes.

And it worked, because Aileen's laughter was often heard during the morning. Even Mr Mowett couldn't hide completely his amusement behind his frown in front of all the young midshipman's shticks. Aileen found him hilarious, and, thinking Mr Mowett was about to reprimand the boy, tried to distracted his attention from the boy:

" So, if I understand correctly, the _Sophie_ is a sloop only because Captain Aubrey is aboard?

- Well, yes, it is. If she was commanded by a lieutenant, you see, the _Sophie_ would become a mere brig." Mowett paused, gathering his thoughts. "As I was saying before, our ship is most peculiar. The majority of brigs don't have a rear castle; they are what we call _flush-decked_. But our old dear _Sophie_, now, you see, has one, which gives us this queer little quarterdeck, more like a poop." said he while pointing towards where Captain Aubrey was standing.

But as Aileen began to walk towards the captain to greet him, Mr Mowett gently took her by the arm and guided her on the other side: " We must not bother Captain Aubrey, this side of the quarterdeck is reserved for him only. We cannot go unless we are invited or if we absolutely have to talk to him. This applies to us all.

- Oh.

- Come with us, we will go and sit behind, at the poop, that is, were it would be if we really had one, and join Dr Maturin. While we're there, I'll explain to you the difference between the two sorts of riggings.

- He made us promise not to tire you too much", explained Mr Babbington, discretely pointing the Doctor as he spoke, but without mentioning the barely veiled threats of the later if the young men did not honour their parole.

- It is very kind of him!" said she with a smile. "Oh! A good day to you Doctor! May we join you? Those young men are worried about my health, and wish that I sit down while they entertain me on the mysteries of the rigging.

- Please, child, do sit down, come and make the most of this glorious sun, with its most invigorating virtues. I myself bask in its rays whenever I can, and am rejuvenated every time!" answered Maturin.

At those words, Mowett and Babbington exchanged a glance, and blessed their luck. Because it was known of everyone that the Doctor indeed loved to bask in the sun like a lizard, but that he did it exactly like the creature, that is to say just like God made him, completely naked. And should this happen before a lady, even dressed up in an old midshipman uniform, it would disgrace the _Sophie_ forever. But, thank God, it was not the case today.

Aware of their captain being not far away, both midshipmen launched themselves in their explanation: " The first one is constituted of shrouds, which prevent the lateral movement of the masts, and of stays to stop them from swinging back and forth. And then there's the running rigging which allow us to control the sails and the yards," continued Mowett; pointing here and there to show all the things he was explaining. Seeing that his public seemed to understand all that was said, Mr Mowett undertook some more technical descriptions, carried away by his enthusiasm in having an attentive listener.

Stephen, for his part, soon lost interest in the young master's mate explanations, which Mowett had already told patiently him many times already, and that he had understood perfectly well the first time. His thoughts quickly wandered away, while his gaze followed the birds' flight near the _Sophie_.

Just like Captain Aubrey, Maturin worried about the nature of the documents carried by Miss O'Reilly. And his transcription wasn't to blame, since he had painstakingly copied even the minor details before giving back the originals to the Captain. The problem laid in the fact that most of the documents were written in what seemed to be Chinese, a language that Stephen did not know.

Worst, the more the Doctor studied the texts written in French, the more he was convinced they were encoded, and that the key of the code was in the documents in Chinese. And so, he was making no progress at all, and it was incredibly frustrating. He wished nothing more than to get back to Mahon, where he could send the documents to his superior, who would then have them translated.

He could not count on the help of Miss O'Reilly to unlock the mystery, as a discreet inquiry had revealed that she knew not what she had been carrying. But he was not able to carry an in-depth interrogation, she had been too weak for that so far, and so it was possible he could still learn more from her. The Doctor was also curious to learn more about her whereabouts prior to her arrival aboard the _Crusader_. He found it odd, verily queer, that a woman should travel alone like this. But his questions would have to wait, for the young woman was showing signs of exhaustion.

Indeed, Aileen was doing her very best to follow Mr Mowett and Mr Babbington in their explanations, but her head was starting to spin. She enjoyed the charming company of the young men very much, and she felt indebted to them and to the rest of the crew. And so, she listened with application and interest, and remembered most of what was said. But when Babbington began to enumerate all the sails' name and those of all the parts of all the masts in a singsong voice, it was just too much to bear; she felt she would faint again.

However, as she was about to excuse herself, and Doctor Maturin to vivaciously chide the midshipmen, the bell rang, announcing the change of watch.

"We will take our leave now, miss, and stop here for today. I must go and take Mr Pullings' place, and Mr Babbington here", added Mowett, "must go and finish his work so he can show his progress in geometry to the Captain. A good day to you, miss!"

Aileen thanked them, and both young men went about their respective duties, smiling blissfully. Because, unlike their captain, most of the officers of the _Sophie_ were delighted to have a lady aboard, even if the Doctor didn't let them get near her most of the time. Thanks to her presence aboard, and to the splendid weather since her arrival, the mood on the quarterdeck was a little less heavy. But it'd take much more to relieve it completely and to dissipate the coldness between Lieutenant Dillon and Captain Aubrey.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivers of the past

_Author's Notes:_ (1): To Mary Ann Talbot: Your wish is my command, M'am, so here is a new chapter!

(2) It is not clear in the novels when Stephen began his career as a secret agent. The reader learns the fact with Jack, at the beginning of HMS Surprise. If there are some hints before that made by Patrick O'Brian, I did not see them. For this fiction, I shall assume that Stephen had been a secret agent from the beginning.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Rivers of the Past**

_In which geography, birds, families and work opportunities are discussed_

Days flew by, and always the weather was exquisite. The _Sophie_ was peacefully sailing through azure waters, without meeting another ship. The intense heats of the Mediterranean summer weren't far away, but for now a fresh breeze was freshening up the air exquisitely. Those were blessed days, only troubled by gunnery exercises, which Captain Aubrey insisted on having, despite his crew being at their finest.

And every single day, Stephen enjoined his patient to go for a long walk on deck, which Aileen did gratefully, too happy to escape the fetid air of below. Her stomach finally used to the rich food of this era, her life was less miserable, and she could now eat with appetite.

The capture of a small polacre and a snow did much to improve the already excellent moral of all, and it wasn't rare to see celebrations on the forecastle during the evenings. Of the departure of the prize-crew resulted a significant increase in the available space, and Aileen now has exiguous canvas-walled cabin, which gave her as much intimacy as one could have aboard a small sloop o'war.

Jack and Stephen thereby could move back in the cabin they previously shared, to Aileen's relief, who felt less like she was upsetting everything aboard. But, most importantly, this meant both friends could now resume their musical duos, to Killick's displeasure, but to their new passenger's great delight, who knew not such distinguished music could be heard about a man o'war.

Affected by the surrounding gaiety, Aileen was also in a joyful mood. Her lessons with Mr Babbington and Mr Mowett carried on, with the approval of the Captain. The latter believed it was an excellent occasion for Mr Babbington to revise what he knew, since he still had a lot of work to do become a competent lieutenant. Jack Aubrey also believe it might be the only to motivate William Babbington to advert attentively to his lessons, but this he did not say out loud, for fear of insulting Miss O'Reilly. The revision was perhaps less needed for Mr Mowett, but the later had jumped at the chance of being in charming company, and of practicing again certain notion for his examination, which he already had failed once, and terrified him.

And so the young woman was subjected to many speeches on many arcane nautical points. She didn't understand half of what was said, never having had the hump of mathematics, but if this was the price to pay to hear more about their travels and some anecdotes about life aboard, then she was ready to listen to them rambling about cosines for hours. Because not only did she enjoy their company, but those lessons were her only distraction.

Indeed, Aileen had nothing else to do to occupy herself; of course it was out of the question for her to take any part in the running of the ship. In any case, except maybe cleaning the deck, and still, she did not quite see what else she could do without causing a disaster. Therefore, she was bored to death most of the times.

"May I join you on this fine evening?" a voice besides her suddenly said.

"Eh?", answered Aileen, who, lost in her thoughts, was brought back to reality.

" I said: may I join you on this fine evening? Which is, if I am not mistaken, a polite way of asking to a person if one may engage conversation", explained Stephen, smiling gently. He was feeling rather content, the day had been prolific: he had identified two new species of birds, and he was now about to enjoy his evening cigar.

"Er, yes….er, no…er, yes, I know what that means and yes, you may join me, the weather is so fine it'd be a pity not to make the most of it.

Stephen raised one eyebrow, determined not to let the weather become a excuse to divert his attention from her state of mind: "You seem preoccupied, my dear, and, without intended offence, it affect your coherence!" His gaze softened: "May I inquire about what is troubling you? I can heal your body, but if your mind is filled with worries, my efforts cannot succeed…

- Let me reassure you, I am not troubled. I, my mind tends to wander on its own…But you….isn't time for your musical meeting with the Captain?

The young woman lied, and was once more trying to divert the subject, but Stephen said nothing and let it pass.

" No, not tonight, Captain Aubrey is too busy. According to the barometer, and his left elbow, which apparently creak to prevent him, a storm will hit us during the night, and there are many things to verify, ready, and so on. I think Mr Dillon and him will have much to do during the evening. But let us leave those gentlemen to their business, which they will accomplish wonderfully I have no doubt! Tell me, I noticed that you were always on deck when the Captain and I are playing, I always see you when I leave the cabin. Would you happen to be a music lover?

- Yes, I am! I love music!

- Do you play any instrument, by chance?

- No. Well, yes, when I was younger I played the flute at school, but it's been quite a while and I'm afraid I wasn't very good. But that doesn't prevent me from loving music! My brother is a very talented violinist, a real virtuoso, so I have often the chance to hear some. Hearing you playing with Mr Aubrey sure brings back a lot of memories.

- Is that what makes you so morose tonight?

- No", she answered, finally admitting something was on her mind, "I miss my family, of course, but I am often away, and they are used, as I am, to our long partings.

- They are not worried about you, when you leave?

- Yes, probably, but I am not defenceless, and I believe my father has renounced long ago to try to shut me up in an ivory tower. After all, he is the one who raised me, so it's normal that I should be a little bit like him, a wanderer." Noticing the inquiring gaze Stephen gave her, Aileen added: "He was a sailor.

- What is his name? You should mention it to the Captain, perhaps they know each other.

- I doubt it: he was part of the merchant navy, and he retired many years ago. After the sea, his other passion, apart from my mother of course, were the horses, and he decided to raise some. He does it wonderfully. We are living of the profits he makes when selling them and what we grow on the farm.

- Indeed, our captain and you father should be acquainted to each other", said Maturin, " for I am sure they would get along as thick as thieves!

- Probably, yes! In any case if you ever go to Montmagny you'll be assured to receive a most heartfelt welcome; no doubt my father will be very grateful for having saved his only daughter from the trouble she once more brought upon herself!" laughed Aileen, "I may boast that I can protect myself with any help, but Fate seems to enjoy proving me otherwise!"

Silence fell between them for a while, as Aileen remembered the _Crusader_'s last moments. Stephen, noticing the young woman's mood darkening, discreetly changed the subject:

"Pray tell, where this Montmagny can be found? Seeing the vehemence of your earlier reaction, I would guess it is not located in France, I do not perceive you as a buonapartist, without offence. Despite that, I could not say of what part of the world you are from…

- It indeed isn't in France, and I must confess I have seldom love of the Corsican dwarf. But Montmagny used to be French, that is, before you had the kindness to conquer us. Since 1763, we are loyal British subjects!

- Ah, so it is Canada, in the Lower Canada to be more precise", said Stephen, pretending to ignore the sarcasm in her voice when speaking about Canada's loyalty to the British crown. "This would explain your command of the French language, despite a father who is indubitably Irish.

Aileen nodded, but said no more about her family :

"You would love my hometown, Doctor, it truly is a beautiful place! Our house is near the St-Lawrence river, nested against the mountain, and we have an amazing view. And every spring brings thousands of migratory birds, the riversides are covered with them, ducks and geese, thousands of them! There are so many that, when the snow geese take flight, the sky becomes white, and they never stop gibbering, it's deafening I swear. I do not think I ever saw such a gathering, except perhaps on the Nile's riverside where…

You beheld the Nile ? » interrupted Stephen, full of hope. Recently, the Sophie had cruised offshore of Egypt and Maturin, eager to gaze at all the wonders of the Land of the Pharaohs, had begged to be landed ashore. But, sadly, despite all his pleas and promises of making all haste had failed to make Jack Aubrey yield, for who every moment lost on dry land meant less chances of caching a prize, and Stephen never set foot in Egypt. He was still sorely disappointed, and had been very low in spirits for many days.

Their enlivened discussion was interrupted by the appearance of Jack, emerging from the bowels of the sloop with his first lieutenant and the carpenter.

" Why Stephen, here you are!" Jack cried. "Mr Dillon graciously offered to finish the few preparations left, so I have a little moment to spare. We shan't be able to play music, however", said he whilst looking at the darkening sky, "But we do have plenty of time to eat a small bit and have a glass of wine. What say you?

- I should be most happy to but…

- Perhaps you would do us the pleasure to be joining us, Miss O'Reilly?" interrupted Jack, as if suddenly remembering the young woman's existence. He continued, never seeing the Doctor's indignant look at being rudely interrupted. "I am afraid I have been a poor host since you have arrived: I was always so busy…commandeering a ship, you know…"

The truth was Jack feared to tell his passenger that she would not see the land soon, and he dreaded her reaction. Between the indifference of his mistress and the coldness of his first lieutenant, who believed him to be a coward – a coward - , Jack really didn't need nor wanted to suffer the probable dissatisfaction of Miss O'Reilly, who like most landlubbers probably thought that the Royal Navy was at their service.

" I would be delighted, dear sir, all the more so that I must speak to you", answered Aileen.

" This is it", thought Jack, "She wishes to know when we will go back to Port Mahon."

Once in the great cabin, Jack called loudly for his manservant, asking for a bottle of wine and the leftovers of Mercedes' cake.

"So", said he once food and wine were brought to them, "Let us begin with the bad news: Miss O'Reilly, I am afraid our return to Port Mahon shall have to be delayed. I am heartily sorry, but my duty is to wage war on England's enemies, and I must not let this opportunity to wreck Spain's commerce pass." Upon hearing those words, Stephen sniffed, but was ignored. Jack paused, awaiting Miss O'Reilly's objections. But she said nothing, blue eyes looking at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"However", carried on Jack, "I also have good news. The fishermen we met this morning told us they had sighted the _Cacafuego_ two days ago. They did not speak about her French consort, and so it is likely she went back to refit at Toulon, after the beating she received from Wallace. If the Spaniard is indeed alone, then I think we might avenge the poor _Crusader_. I have an idea, and I believe the _Cacafuego_ may well be ours, if all goes as planned", said he, discreetly touching wood.

Upon hearing those words, Stephen and Aileen exchanged surprised looks. Stephen wondered if the recklessness of Jack Aubrey did not have something to do with his desire to redeem himself in the eyes of Mr Dillon, but he did not voice the observation out loud. Aileen, for her part, could not stop herself from expressing her worries:

" Far from me to underestimate your capacities, Captain, but isn't the _Cacafuego_ a too though opponent for the _Sophie_? She is far bigger and heavily armed than your sloop, no?

- Yes, the Spaniard is indeed a tough nut to crack", answered the Captain, "but I honestly believe that with a little cunning of our part, we might get close enough without raising their suspicion. If I succeed", again he touched wood, " I am confident that our guns will make a difference and reduce their number enough. Furthermore, her hull is fragile, and it'll be easy to smash her. And I do not consider the lack of discipline aboard, which I was able to witness, and that will work in our favour. Yes", he repeated, "I think that it can be done."

After quite a few technical explanations surrounding the possible capture of the _Cacafuego_, to which the Doctor understood nothing and Aileen too little, the conversation drifted on more trivial subjects. Jack now regarded Miss O'Reilly favourably, since it was now clear that she wouldn't be a bother. The snow geese, previously cast aside in favor of the Nil's splendors, were now back in the conversation. Aileen soon was blitzed under questions, to which she did not always have the answers. Captain Aubrey, for his part, did not have much interest in geese, but was eager to learn more about the Saint-Lawrence River, never having sailed it. And so, Aileen explained to him what she knew about it thanks to her father, trying to add all the useful details she could remember.

As the evening wore on, the bottle of wine now empty, the conversation was flowing freely. Judging that the moment was now opportune, Aileen finally risked herself to make her request:

" Captain, I owe you much, I am in your debt, and I would like to know how I could repay it. I do not have a lot of money, but…

"No, no," cried Jack, " There is really no need for that! I merely did my duty, I could not in all decency do otherwise. I would never ask anything of you".

The young woman looked at Jack Aubrey and smiled to him. He was not like she first believed him to be. The few encounters she had with him had led her to believe Aubrey was a cold and austere man, very authoritarian. But she realized that this was Jack Aubrey the Captain, responsible before God and the King for his ship and her crew. When she first saw him chase his preys with the utmost enthusiasm, she believed him to be only obsessed by money. But the more she spoke with him, the more she realized she had misjudged Jack Aubrey. Yes, he had what the Doctor called "his piratical side", but despite this he was a good man, a gentleman, and a jovial being most of the time, and she had enjoyed her evening with him very much.

"All right", she said, "But I would like to be of some use. There is nothing I hate more than remain idle for too long. I do not mind waiting a little while before setting foot on dry land again, because I am well aware you have other things to do, but I must do something of myself, otherwise I'll die of boredom!", she finished, laughing.

"Very well", said Jack, wondering if Miss O'Reilly knew exactly what she was asking for. "Very well. You will understand that although we are short of hands because of the many prize-crews, I cannot in all decency send you before the mast, it would not do. I could affect you to the sick-berth, under the Doctor's care, but I believe he already has good mates, don't you Doctor?

- Indeed, I currently have all the help I need.

- In this instance, well, you could help Killick and his mates, who are in charge of the officers' meals. What say you?

- I'd love to", Aileen answered, "I now how to cook, I should be fine.

- Then it is settled", concluded Jack, " I shall speak with the concerned hands. Now, if you will excuse me", he went on as distant thunder could be heard, " I must return on deck. Doctor, Miss, I both bid you good evening."

_

* * *

_

_I still do not know what to think of her, _wrote Stephen in his journal, later that evening. _I do not think she lies to me, else I would have known immediately with the few tricks I possess. In any case, she does not seem to be able to completely conceal her emotions, and I can read her like an open book. If she indeed is an agent, then she is rather clumsy. And yet, if she does not lie to me, she does not tell the whole truth. A. O'R. remains evasive when it comes to her personal life, and that cannot be blamed on shyness: I perceive some kind of unease, of disquiet. Her demeanour completely changes when she gets into subjects which enthral her, and she becomes much more voluble. Perhaps I mistrust her too much, after all, and perhaps my poor wits are going astray. I shall pursue my discussions with her, and with some luck uncover the mystery, if there is one. How I long to return to Port Mahon, where I shall be able to gain more information about this mess!_

_For now, I should worry more about JA, whose recklessness could kill us all._

* * *


End file.
